Lumen es Britannia
Lumen Sensatus is an eighteen year old Major serving in the Britannian Military as an agent of Inquisitor. He is played by Lumen. Appearance Standing at about 6' in height, Lumen towers slightly over most other people of his age. From a distance he appears to be a rather thin young man, however one would be surprised to find that he is slightly muscular. He is quite nimble, giving him the speed for many swift movements. Lumen has neck-length hair of a silver/white hue. It appears very unkempt and spreads out into multiple branches around his head. His eyes are of a darker green hue. Because of his vision being below average, he dons a pair of thin-lensed, rimless glasses which are specifically enhanced to see at 20/10 vision in nearly any condition. For clothing, Lumen wears a rather gaudy white collared long-sleeved shirt with golden thread lacing the edges - something rather prototypical for that of nobility. Over his shirt he wears a long dark-green trench coat with a gray trim. Located on his left arm is a blue and golden bracelet which is seemingly worn for no reason other than aesthetic purposes. Lumen can often be found wearing a pair of black leather gloves for which he always makes sure to carry a spare pair. Covering his legs are a pair of fawn colored khakis that hang just above his brown dress loafers and dress socks. Lumen often carries a steel suitcase that contains many things of pertinence to his objectives. It's main purpose, however, is to carry a modified Beretta 92. In addition, it holds a variety of ammo such as needle-tipped bullets containing chemicals with side-effects ranging from dulling the senses to reducing people to vegetable-like states for small periods of time. Aside from this he also carries articles of clothing in it as well as the key to a knightmare frame. He carries a fold-able scoped assault rifle used for actual military combat, however, his rifle is kept in a larger suitcase that he usually does not keep with him. Personality Lumen's personality appears extremely dynamic in nature, often changing depending on the situation. In public he often has the facade of a sagacious gentleman who has a propensity to make derisive comments towards others but at the same time appearing affable and polite. He often seems to be in an amused mood and rarely shows any signs of anger or perturbation. However this is only a shroud and is nothing like the true Lumen. Under Lumen's semi-amicable exterior lies a man with little concern for others. He has near-complete control over all of his emotions and is quite adept at reading and manipulating others. He finds emotions to be nothing more than mere tools to completing his objectives and has no guilt in deceiving others. He proclaims himself to be a moral nihilist that doesn't consider anything inherently wrong or right - something he had inherited from his adopted father. As such, Lumen finds those who impose their morals on others asinine. He is very pragmatic, always thinking his actions through in advance and choosing the most practical options. Complimenting his erudite mind, he is extremely observant and is able to pick up on small visual cues that many would miss. Having an IQ of 180, Lumen shows great pride in his intelligence and is not afraid to flaunt it. One of Lumen's side-interests in life is the pursuit knowledge. Although initially showing little interest in other humans at all, Lumen has begun to view others as of recent with curiosity. He is intrigued at seeing how they react to certain situations, and he will often state things to others or convey a certain personality to see how they will respond. Despite not being one, Lumen exhibits many qualities of a psychopath as he seems to acknowledge the feelings of others, yet chooses to ignore or take advantage of them. Lumen has a superiority complex to an extent as he views others as mere subjects to be observed. However, he rarely overestimates himself and usually won't go up against somebody he isn't confident he can defeat. He has a strong filial respect for his departed adopted-father and speaks rather highly of him. He feels he owes his entire existence to that man and is obsessed with dealing retribution to the Britannian Restoration League for cutting his life short. Although he does have control of his emotions, the one thing that will drive him to the edge is speaking poorly of his father or painting him in a poor light. Lumen has a great desire to become the Knight of One. This is because he believes both the Britannian Military and Black Knights lack the cunning and coldness required to destroy the BRL. He believes that if he were to become the Knight of One, he could reshape the Britannian Military into a fighting force that reflects his ruthlessness. It is his firm belief that without this change the Britannian Military will not capable of eliminating the BRL. History Lumen was born in the year 2010 a.t.b to Emperor Charles and a noble woman shortly after the Britannian Invasion of Japan. As a child, he exhibited extraordinary social and intellectual abilities. When around other youths of his age he did not feel comfortable as he could not relate to them nor their interests in any respect. Finding those of his age inferior, he began to look towards his elders for companionship. However, his elders instead turned him away due to his intimidating intelligence and quickness to point out their flaws. Lumen was quick to notice all of the scandals and lies swarming about in his life. He eventually came to the conclusion that humans were flawed and impure creatures who would eventually disappear in the flow of time due to their history of violence. On the other hand, Lumen saw knowledge as something pure and eternal - something that could ease his loneliness. Gaining knowledge was the only thing that provided him solace in these days and was really the biggest thing that kept his childhood interesting. Lumen began to spend all of his time in the library reading various books ranging from philosophy to knightmare frames. Being well-versed in a variety of subjects, he quickly became a jack of all trades. However, as Lumen grew and learned more he noticed that there was an apparent decrease in the rate of which he was obtaining knowledge. What existed in the libraries no longer sated his lust for knowledge and his days once again were reduced to boredom. Although nobody in particular was of any value in Lumen's eyes, Lumen soon became a valuable asset for a resistance organization. It was the year 2016 a.t.b - Traveling overseas in secret to Area 11 to prepare for a public debut, the private boat Lumen was traveling upon was hijacked by a small terrorist group. The group stormed the boat by surprise and killed most of the guards, demanding to know the identities of anyone of notoriety on board. Most guards chose to die rather than live with the dishonor of betraying Britannian royal family by giving information to a terrorist group. However, one in particular told them this was the boat carrying the young prince. Lumen was kidnapped and taken to a warehouse by the terrorists who figured they could use him as a bargaining chip. Not wanting to make the humiliation of losing a royal to a group of criminals public, it was found it would be easier for the royal family of Britannia to just severe ties with Lumen as he had yet to make his debut to the general public. His appearance was unknown and he could easily be replaced. Whenever news of the hostage situation reached the public, the Britannian government stated that there had never been been a boat carrying the prince to begin with and that Lumen was in fact in Britannia. Finding another child of noble blood to replace him, they were adopted into the royal family and thus assumed his identity from then on. The real Lumen was cast aside like nothing more than mere trash. His affiliation with the royal family was severed and he no longer had any official identity. The Britannian response to the situation sent the terrorist group into an outrage. Their hostage was now a dead end, maybe even a liability. The only solution was cut their losses and kill the boy. As the days of his life drew closer and closer to an end, the warehouse was raided by the Britannian military. Knightmares entered and quickly scrambled throughout the base spraying down everyone indiscriminately. Amidst this bedlam, Lumen hid in between large crates of weapons. He stayed concealed within darkness of the crates until the carnage ended. The Britannian military was sent here on a secret mission to ensure Lumen was dead. After killing everybody in the warehouse, armed personnel did a full sweep of the building. A britannian soldier eventually found Lumen crying in a crate. He knew Lumen's existence would be a public disgrace if it ever got out, however he could not find the inhumanity in him to kill an innocent child. He told Lumen that they were not here to rescue him but to erase his existence. The soldier then continued to tell Lumen that he was better off forgetting he was ever part of the Britannian royal family to begin with. "Run and never look back; only focus on living." - Those were the last words he said to Lumen. Without a second thought the boy did as he was told. To Lumen's luck he made it out of the warehouse without being spotted. The commander of the squadron was not willing to accept the shame of stating that they had failed their mission in locating and killing the young prince. As such, he told his superiors that Lumen had already been eliminated and disposed of by the terrorists. Lumen made it far enough away from the chaos that he had time to think. At that moment he realized that his existence was meaningless. He meant nothing to his family. The moment he became a deadweight they decided he wasn't even suitable to be kept around. He was nobody. To be honest, he shouldn't have even been born. He had nobody now and nothing to look forward to. Deciding to end the miserable life that was just spared, he jumped off of a pier in an attempt to drown himself. Much to his dismay at the time, he was rescued by a nearby man. He was taken in by the man, whom he later found out to be named Thomas Sensatus: A genius scientist who worked for the Britannian military developing Knightmare frames. He asked Lumen why he had tried to kill himself. Lumen told him the whole story, no longer fearing the fact that telling people it could bring him his death - he had no reason to live and he longed for the embrace of death. He then asked the man if there was any purpose in him living. Thomas, unafraid of the fact that Lumen's past could bring him harm, took him in as a son. Perhaps the actions of this man were solely out of interest as to how things would develop. He told Lumen that it may be possible his life was meaningless, or perhaps everybody was born for a reason and that he had a purpose to fufill. Lumen was taken back to Britannia and was adopted by Thomas. Using some of his contacts he was able to forge a fake birth certificate for Lumen along with other documents to make him appear as his legitimate child. Lumen was schooled by Thomas and had gained access the vast amount of research notes he had amalgamated. Lumen's lust for knowledge seemed unabated. Whilst living in his new home, Lumen realized that his adopted father was an eccentric man. He did not have a huge moral compass, believing that humanitarianism often held back the progression of science. Furthermore, it was hard to gauge whether his new father genuinely cared for him or not. Not once had the man ever professed his love for the boy. Perhaps the man just wanted somebody to help him with his research? Nonetheless, Lumen respected the man greatly for all he had done to help him, even if it was out of curiosity as opposed to altruism. He finally had a place where he belonged. Thomas had dubbed Lumen his successor and taught him the workings of knightmare frames. After nine years had passed, Lumen's intelligence had increased sharply; he had also obtained much of his adopted-father's personality. At this point in time he was a Knightmare frame designer nearly on par with that of his father. One thing that was new to Lumen was the feeling of happiness. He was truly happy during this time and he had felt more alive than he had ever felt before. This ephemeral childhood joy faded away as fate had decided it was time to begin a new chapter in the boys life. After those memorable nine years, things changed for Lumen. The Britannian Restoration League had caught wind of Thomas's ventures and opportunistic eyes wished to recruit the infamous Knightmare frame designer. Soon, Lumen's father was approached by the terrorist organization and offered the chance to join them in their conquest. Thomas had no interest in their proposal and refused. The refusal to join the BRL had earned Thomas the typical treatment of anyone who had the gall to offer up such an answer - death. He was gunned down, Lumen watching from afar. They knew he was watching, but they let him live - perhaps this was merely a demonstration to show the futility of resistance to the boy. They left him there to bleed out. As his father laid dying, Lumen thanked him for giving him a second chance at life and told him that he would use his opportunity to its fullest. His father told him that no matter what Lumen did in life, he wished him the best and that he would find that reason for living he spoke of long ago. The final words he had uttered towards his son was the he did in fact love him. Hearing these words for the first time as his father passed away set him into a rage. Why was it that the first time he had earned the love of somebody in his life, it had to be taken away from him? Why did fate seem hellbent on torturing him? What had he done so wrong to deserve nothing but hardships? One thing was for certain: Lumen had found the reason for living his father had spoke of. The world refused him a peaceful life, the same cruel unfair world that gazed with him for ire for simply wanting to be able to live. There was only one thing to do: gaze back adamantly and reshape the world to that of one where he would no longer suffer. He would avenge his father - but first he had to abandon his attachments to do so. He realized he could never reach his goals if he kept his humanity. The enemy had no qualms with doing so called acts "evil' so why should he? He felt their ruthlessness was what made the Britannian Restoration League strong; they weren't limited by a moral compass. They had what it took to win. The Britannian Military was weak, they no longer had the power and sway over the world they once did with the destruction of the old aristocracy. What's more, The Black Knights had changed for the worse. Their ends justify the means attitude which was once the soul of their organization had changed; they became nothing but idealistic fools. If anything, the BRL branded their old methods as their own. To Lumen, it seemed history would only repeat itself and the resistance group would eventually win. He would fervently oppose this hellish future the world seemed bent on casting upon him. He would change the system from within and become the Knight of One. He would gain the power to reshape Britannia in order to destroy the Britannian Restoration League and defy this mindless repetition of events. After his father had died, Lumen had inherited the entirety of his father's estate, which was quite a substantial sum. For the next three years he continued to study, delving heavily into psychology and multiple sciences. However, his main priority of course was research into Knightmare frames. On the side, he even picked the brief study of mixed martial arts along with trying to refine his skills with handguns. He wanted to equip himself with the skill-set to advance, but the most important skill he would have to develop would take quite some time. For the last half of those three years, Lumen became the mastermind behind a large string of murders of men with purported connections to the Brtiannia Restoration league. Although most were small-time criminals at best, a few of the later victims were a men of prominence that commended varying amounts of respect throughout the underworld. Most of the kills were clean, but victims were often found with traces of various toxins in their blood - however, there was no discerning evidence to tie the crimes to anybody. All of these murders served as practice for Lumen to develop the callous disposition required to kill the enemy. Even with the hatred flaring inside of him, it took quite some time to develop such a ruthless exterior. Lumen bore no ill-will towards the Britannian Government for his past, as he realized many of the nobles of old Britannia were no longer affiliated with the new one. He decided to apply to join the military, if only to start his plans. Lumen's written exam scores were phenomenal to say the least. Lumen was given a special offer from a rather peculiar branch of the Military. INQUISITOR - a sub division of the Britannian Intelligence Agency. Although skills were a consideration, people with a special type of mindset were sought out to become a member of this selective group. They wanted those whom they determined would be able to do what needed to be done without question. Intensive psychological exams were given to perspective recruits to make sure they were a good fit. Upon passing the examinations, Lumen learned more about this division. INQUISITOR was the go-to group for the "questionable" areas of action. Agents of this faction were given the training of other branches, albeit they had additional curriculum: Espionage, interrogations and assassinations. Lumen was greatly pleased with his admission into this group. Being able to act more freely with his methods was definitely a perk. He would be able to destroy the BRL with the very same ruthlessness they showed him. From there, he would set his plans into motion. Abilities Intellect ' Lumen has genius level intelligence, giving him an expansive deal of knowledge in both general and esoteric subjects. Accompanying this is intelligence is a astute mind and a keen attention to small details. Utilizing all of these skills in conjunction allows him to analyze any given dealing carefully and allows for him to often turn many unfortunate situations to his advantage. He is well-versed in psychology and the workings of the human mind, which allows him to easily feign emotions and exploit the feelings of others to gain trust. This in turn makes him quite skilled at obtaining information from others. He is able to learn quickly and retains his learned knowledge quite well. In addition, Lumen has a working-knowledge of several languages such as German, Japanese and English. Lumen's premier skill gifted by his intelligence is his knowledge of Knightmare frames. Being the prodigal son of Thomas Sensatus, he has inherited the fruits of his father's research. Having studied under him from a young age made his an extremely talented Knightmare frame designer in his own right. Unlike his father, Lumen has never submitted any of his prototypes for military application. Tinkering with Knightmares seems to a mere pastime for now. '''Hand-to-Hand Combat ' Lumen definitely does not consider himself a fighter. That said, he's not a completely incompetent when it comes to physical combat. Because he dabbled briefly in Muay Thai and a few other martial arts, he is able to hold his own in a fight against the average person. In truth, Lumen tries his best to avoid close quarters combat and will use his mind to its fullest to avoid engaging in one. He's not above fleeing from a fight. '''Military Firearm Training Lumen, like most in the military, is trained in the use of firearms, particularly sub machine guns and pistols. He has a preference for using smaller firearms. Knightmare Frame Piloting ''' Being raised as the son of a Knightmare Frame designer, Lumen often acted as a make-shift devicer for many of his late father's inventions. He was put through a multitude of battle simulations over the years to test out the capabilities of many Knightmare designs. Alone after his father's death, he was forced to continuing acting as the devicer for his own prototypes. These skills have transferred over to actual Knightmare frame combat and as such he is a laudable pilot. '''Motorcycle Driving Lumen has a deep passion for sports bikes and will often take any chance he can get to take his bike out for a spin. He has invested a great deal into taking as many motorcycle courses as he can. Because of this, Lumen has profession-level driving skills when it comes to motorcycles and the like. Relationships Thomas Sensatus Lumen has an immense amount of respect for his departed father. He believes with confidence that he would not be alive had it not been for Thomas intervening to save his life. As a result of this, the attachment with Thomas is the closest one he has ever formed. He feels an intense amount of guilt over not being able to prevent his death; this same death was the mainspring in Lumen's paradigm shift of beliefs. Lumen vowed to reshape Britannia and destroy the BRL in his memory. Wendy Stalingrad Wendy is the face that comes to mind whenever Lumen thinks of a physical embodiment of the enemy. Like most BRL members, Lumen wanted nothing more to see Wendy die upon their first meeting; However, Lumen's personal vendetta against Wendy did not truly start until he had discovered that she suffered a loss of parents much in the same way he did. On some level, Lumen feels he is able to understand her feelings and choices despite being his enemy. Subconsciously, Lumen sees being able to relate to the enemy as a sign of weakness and would rather see her die than come to an understanding. Rowan Keith Lumen views Rowan with a great deal of interest because of his devout loyalty to Britannia along with his great physical ability. He has seen first hand that Rowan has the mentality to get the job done regardless of what it takes: an attribute that he greatly admires. He has a powerful desire to redirect Rowan's loyalty towards him to use as a powerful weapon against the BRL. Although he views Rowan as not much more than a future pawn, Lumen does have a great respect for the man's abilities - to the point that he slightly fears the prospect of Rowan being ordered to kill him if he oversteps his boundaries. Lucetta Velius Like Rowan, Lucetta has also caught Lumen's eye amidst the pool of Inquisitor members. Her exceptional talent as a marksman, along with her levelheaded disposition and street smarts makes Lumen hold her in rather high regard. Although both are naturally lone wolves, Lumen feels as though she is the perfect parter for him as they are able to operate on the same wavelength. Another thing she holds in common with Rowan is that Lumen has a great desire to recruit her to be of use in forwarding his own ambitions. Lumen feels that he would not be able to manipulate her into becoming a personal weapon as easy as the others. Although he does not realize it, he has actually met Lucetta once long ago as children. Despite only being together briefly, the two became quite close during that short stint of time. It's more than likely Lumen had forced himself to forget such frivolous memories after the death of his father. Nonetheless, Lumen still feels a strange sense of closeness towards Lucetta and feels at peace with her around, possibly another reason he wishes to recruit her. Reid Legato Although Lumen may have been friends during their childhood years, Lumen feels little to no attachment for the man at the current time. Although the circumstances are different, Lumen can relate to him at least in the fact that they both lost their fathers at a young age. Lumen clearly notes that Reid has an ambition to defeat the BRL and bring peace to the world once more. He wants nothing more than to take advantage of Reid's ambition by swaying his viewpoints more in line with this. Everything said, Lumen doesn't think Reid has the mindset of a true killer. Chase Lerouge Simply put, Chase is the antithesis to Lumen. The two are the sun and moon when it comes to viewpoints on nearly everything. Lumen cannot tolerate Chase's heroic do-good disposition and feels that his morals only encumber him from getting ahead in the world. He believes Chase wouldn't hurt a fly given there was an alternative means to go about things - something that others would be quick to take advantage of in the field of battle. Despite his rather poor opinion of Chase's viewpoints and characteristics, he's fully confident that he could rely on Chase to save him when he is in a pinch. This was proven upon the two meeting Lucetta. Luna Earnshaw At one point in time, Lumen looked towards Luna with a slight amount of curiosity, seeing her as fellow scientist with a promising future. He and her were youngbloods in a very unwelcoming competitive field. Now that Lumen has ascertained her identity as a member of the BRL, she exists as nothing more than another person he wants to cut down. Even so, Luna has impressed him in the fact that she managed to throw him off with her complete 180 in personality on the battlefield. As it stands, Lumen is still a bit eager to see whether the BRL will implement any of her experiments into their production units. Melina di Britannia Lumen's relationship with his sister Melina is one of the only positive relationships he currently has, however weak it might be. Despite never being extremely close as children, the fact that they are flesh and blood gives Lumen a sense of closeness to her he does not have with others. She is one of the few people he would not want to hurt, even with legitimate cause. Despite this, he is willing to recognize her as an enemy be it she becomes a thorn in his side; he believe her sisterly feelings for him are fickle and conditional upon her not discovering his true personality and actions. Cirrus Azure Lumen has nothing but utter disdain for Cirrus due to her being a member of the BRL. He sees her as nothing more than another grunt that is lashing out in anger over past circumstances. Because of her involvement in saving Wendy during the Battle of Paris, he does, however, bear a deeper hatred of her than the standard rank and file. For the time being, he does not possess a great enough personal vendetta against her to act on it; that said, because she is a member of the BRL, he would gladly kill her given an ideal opportunity. Trivia *Lumen has a unique speaking manner in which he speaks very formally coupled with a usage of uncommon words. He is well aware of this trait and the fact that it makes him come off as pretentious snob to some. *He has a particular fondness for the colors green and white, often making anything of importance to him those colors. *Despite his name, Lumen actually prefers rainy days to sunlight. In addition, he is a bit of a night owl. *Lumen is primarily right handed, but is slightly ambidexterous in the fact that he can use his left hand but prefers not to. Links Lumen's Character Sheet Lumen's Goals and Relationships Explained Category:Characters Category:Britannian Military